Lost Bird
by OrpheusandEurydice
Summary: What if Clary and Jace had met differently, and what if Clary wasn't realy Clary. When the Shadowhunters find out that Clary is actualy the most powerful Downworlder since the beginning of Shadowhunters, they send Jace to find out her past. Will Jace go against his love, or will he leave his upbringing to fight for what he thinks is right?On hold
1. Chapter 1

The lost bird

Bela's POV Chapter 1

"When will she ever wake up?" asked an irritated girl.

"I don't know Isabelle; she hit her head very hard." replied a male voice.

"Where did Jace find her?" the girl, Isabelle asked him.

"He said he saw her hit her head and fall into a river outside of New York, he never said exactly where though." the man told her patiently.

"I don't know why we have to keep her here Alec! I mean, she'a a mundie! I don't know why I have to stay home from the mall to watch a stupid mundie!" Isabelle said in a haughty voice.

"Mabey she's a Downworlder." the man named Alec guessed, "I mean, Jace said that when she hit her head, she hit it with enough force to kill a normal human."

"If she were a Downworlder, we would relize. Trust me, I would know if a vampire or a werewolf were in the Institutes and she doesn't have any warlock should just put her in a homeless shelter or something!" Isabell said in a voice close to desperation.

"Isabelle, show some compassion for once! Look, all we need to do is stay with her until she wakes up, then we can make sure she's okay and take her back to New York or something. Just wait." Alec tried to sooth her.

"Ya, sure Alec there's just one problem; we don't know when she'll wake up!" Isabelle practically yelled at her companion and stormed out of the room.

That's when I fell back into a restless sleep.

...

(Flashback)

_I was running through the forest, my feet not moving fast enough, the familiar voices chasing me, tormenting me. There was no way to avoid them. I was running away from home, knowing that I could never go back, not after what I'd seen or what I'd done._

_Finally I came across a river. I was so thirsty I couldn't help myself and stopped for a drink. There was no excuse for my clumsiness, but when I put my feet on the slippery stone that dipped into the river, I fell in, head first. The next thing I remembered was a man's angular face as he pulled me out of the water._

...

When I finally woke up, I found myself in one of the many infirmary beds in a room completely in white. When I looked down at myself, I noticed I was completely naked, covered only by a thin white sheet.

I sat up, rewarded by a shooting pain that pulsed through my head, and looked around. The walls were plain white with a small mirror on the other side of the room, but the ceiling was completely covered in gold paintings of angles. I knew from the moment I saw the ceiling, that was in a church.

I desperately looked around for something to put on. I needed to get out of here, I thought.

I found a pair of jeans and a t-shirt set on a wooden chair placed beside my bed and got dressed quickly. Then I started walking towards the door, like I was afraid that I would set off some kind of alarm to let the inhabitants of the church know that I was leaving. Swift and simple departures, that's what I was good at...usually.

I was about 2 feet away from the door, when I saw the gold door knob turn. I was too tired to run back to the bed and pretend I was asleep. The only thing I did was freeze where I was and stared wide-eyed at the young man standing infront of me.

Maybe it was Alec, I thought. No, the was the man who 'saved' me. Jace, Alec had called him. I recognized him by his angular fance and golden halo of hair. I certainly didn't remember him being so hot, I thought. He had golden eyes that looked right through me, his smile made me weak in the knees and that endearing chip on his front tooth.

He was looking at me in shock, his mouth gaping at me like I had grown wings, witch I didn't think I did. He then regained his composer when he relized that I was going to leave, and quickly trapped my hands with his and scooped me up and carried me back to the bed and laid ontop of me. He thought he was trapping me, haha cute, I thought. As if a mortal could contol me. I he didn't relized who I was, there was no need to draw any attention to myself.

He took off his belt and used it to tie my hands to the headboared posts then grabed the sheet that I had worn when I woke up and tied my feet to the foot post, so in his eyes, I couldn't escape.

I looked up at him defiently. He stared back at me with a look I couldn't quite describe, a cross between confusion, curiosity and lust. I wondered if I still had my human face on. It was a modest face, framed by fiery red hair and moss green eyes. It wasn't a model's face, but it didn't attract attention, witch I liked. He had to be seeing that face. If he saw my true face, we would burn to ash in less then a second.

"What do you want?" I asked him in a croaky voice, I coughed to clear my throat.

"Why were you trying to leave?" he asked, ignoring my question. He kept staring at me. It was quite unerving.

"I don't know," I replied sarcasticly, "It might have something to do with the fact of waking up alone in a creepy church!"

"There should have been someone with you. Hodge assigned Isabelle Watching duty." Jace replied in a neutral voice, still satring at her.

"Could you not stare at me!" I snapped at him. The starring was starting to annoy me.

"Sorry." he replied, "We just have to ask you a few question, then we can get you transportation to wherever you want. I just have to go and get everyone." With one last look at me, he turned and stalked out the door and into the hallway in search for his friends.

After I knew he was gone, I untied myself from the bed and went to look at myself in the mirror across the room. There I was, as unforgettable as before.

When other people and creatures looked at me, they saw my human face with red hair, but went I see myself, I see the true me. A young woman whose face looks aged through all the scares, my hair a dark shade of brown that tumbles down my back in big curls. My face was sickly thin, each individual bone sticking out of my skin. My left eye was a stormy grey, while my right eye, my blind eye, was a thick opaque white, with a long black scare that ran from my right temple, through my eye, across my nose to the left corner of my mouth.

I had to look away, for unwelcomed memories came rushing back to me, my sisters and family yelling in agony, a crack of a whip, a low growl. I heared Jace and the others coming back so I hurried back to the bed and tied myself back up and waited to see what they would do to me. I braced myself as I saw the doorknob turn.


	2. Chapter 2 Jace's POV

Paste your document here.

Sorry I didn't post sooner, I was busy with cadets, I hope you all like this chapter!

I own no caracters from Mortal Instrument or any other caracters from other novels that will be introduced in the future.

/

Chapter 2

Jace's POV

I walked into the infirmary room with Izzy, her older brother Alec and my tutor Hodge. I could tell that the girl had escaped her bonds, by how loose they were compared to how tight they were when I tied them. If she could free herself, why didn't she leave?

As I laid eyes on her again, I was caught by her beauty. She had this glowing aura around her olive skin, her curly, thick, dark brown hair framing her thin face. She was a nice tall woman with legs that went on for miles. My eyes skimmed past her almost non-existent chest and fell finaly on her eyes. One half of her face had a beautiful, stormy gray eye framed with long lashes. The other half of her face was diffrent. Her other eye was white and you could tell she couldn't see through it, but what caught your eye was the thick black scar that ran through it and across her face, all the way to the opposite corner of her plum, bow shaped lips.

Jolting myself back to reality, I looked at Hodge to see what he thought of her..

"Hello my dear," he started, "My name is Hodge. This is Isabelle, her older brother Alec and you've already met Jace." He introduced us by gesturing to each of us as he said our names. "Might I ask what your name is?"

"Clary Fray." she said in a clear, strong voice.

"Is your hair naturally red?" Izzy asked asked her curiously. What the hell was she smoking? Clary's hair was brown, not red!

"Yes." Clary replied dully, not interested in her conversation with Isabelle.

"Really Izzy? Of all the things to ask her, you ask her about her hair colour?" Alec asked in amazement.

"I'm just trying to make conversation!" Izzy said defensively.

"Anyway," Hodge interrupted, "Do you mind if we ask you some questions?"

"Why? Why do I concern you?" Clary asked in a hard voice.

"We would just like to know why you were in the woods." Hodge said, trying to calm her.

"I was out for a walk." She responded curtly.

"But all by yourself? If it weren't for Jace, you probably would have died."

I blushed at the memory of me rushing into the water, desperate to save her. I don't know why, probably because she was the typical 'damsel-in-distress'. I remembered how light she was, even soaking in water. She must have be starving out in those woods to be that light.

Clary was glaring at me, as if saying, 'how dare you rescue me!'

"Why don't you stay here for a while, you know, until you've rested, then you can leave and go wherever you want." Hodge suggested, obviously not impressed by her answers.

"Are you sure," she asked hesitantly, unsure what to make of the invitation, "I don't want to be a burden."

"No, it's fine!" Hodge insisted.

"Okay." Clary responded shyly. I found it kind of cute the way her blush coloured her olive skin.

As we left Clary to rest, I turned to Izzy, "What did Clary look like to you?" I asked curiously.

"Ah, short, red hair, pale skin and green eyes?" Izzy responded questionably. "Why?"

"No reason." I replied. Something was wrong. After we split up, I went to the library to find out what was going on with Clary.

After about 2 hours of searching through spell books to find a transfiguration spell, I went to the magical beast section. The first book I picked up had a picture of a young woman in a black ancient Greek tunic with her long hair done up in an elaborate braid.

Never seeing the book before, I started looking through it. On the first page there was a picture of Clary. Well, actually, it was Isobela Lilith Swawn. Her and Clary looked the exact same, right down to the shape of their eyebrows. As I read on, I found out how Clary, I mean, Isobela, had tricked Izzy and everyone else. The book said that Swawns, (the family and chain of Downworlders that she was a part of) could change their apperances to blend in with humans. There were other pictures of her too. Pictures of her without the big scare on her face and wearing a big smile. She was standing with a girl that looked like her opposite.

I started reading about her life. Isobela was born on August 4th 15,988 BC in ancient Greece. She was the daughter of Persephone and Hades, was the goddess of death and destruction and the princess of the Underworld. It also told me who the girl in the previous picture was. It was her twin sister, Lillian who was Isobela's opposite. She was the goddess of life and prosperation.

I was about to read further, when a thin, scared hand from behind me, covering the page.

"What are you reading about?" asked a woman in a heavy accent from behind me. When I turned around, I saw Isobela's piercing eyes glaring at me, and I knew I'd been caught.

/

Please Read and Review! Thanx :) Love Orpheus and Eurydice 3

..


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any caracters from the Mortal Instruments or any other caracters from other novels in future chapters**

**/**

Chapter 3

Bela's POV

I stalked into the library, silently following Jace. When I rounded the next bookshelf, lined with books on monsters, I found him starring intently at a book that sent chills down my spine. It was my book. Every Swawn had a book all about them that magically documented their lives.

In it was everything you needed to know about a certain Swawn. There were pictures, personal history, family tree and most threatening, it mention that Swawn's one and only weakness, the only thing that would kill them.

Looking over his shoulder, I let a sigh of relief out, he had only started reading.

I placed my hand over the book and asked in my normal voice witch had a really heavy Greek accent. I asked him, "What are you reading?"

He spun around, staring at me in fear. Shit, I thought. So much for hoping that he was to dump too understand the book. He knew who I was, well no more hiding. I could kill him, I thought. No, he wasn't worth it, I didn't want the Clave chasing me around for the next decade.

"N-Nothing!" he stamered.

I smirk. "What? Are you, an almighty Nephilim, afraid of a teenage girl?"

"You're not a teenage girl though." he said accusingly. He sat up quickly and hugged that hellish book to his chest. I swear to Zeus that I was going to find a way to destroy that book, if it was the last thing I do.

While he was starting to turn away from me, I darted in front of him to stop him from leaving. "Get out of my way", he demanded.

"Give me the book." I countered.

"Why do you want it?" he asked in a loud voice.

"Because it's mine and I don't like people looking through my things." I said in a bitter voice.

"I don't think so. It was in our library." he replied backing up a little bit.

"An honest mistake." I said with a fake smile and lounged for the book. Jace qickly steped aside, but not nearly fast enough. I tackled him to the ground and stratled his hips.

"Are you going to kill me now?" Jace asked woth no fear in his voice. He looked up at me with golden eyes.

"Now why would I do that?" I asked him with a smile on my lips.

"You're a Swawn. That's what you do isn't it?" he asked me in a hard voice.

"I'm so misunderstood." I said in a silky voice, my hand creeping up his chest to my book. I almost had it in my grasp when he grabbed my wrists.

"I don't think so Isabella." he told me. I almost ripped his throat out then and there. My name was Isobela! The name he called me brought back memories of heart ache and betrayal.I clasped my hand around his neck.

"That is not my name!" I hissed at him.

"I still don't know why you want this book so badly!" Jace kept pushing me for a confession or something!

"I do not want people reading it!" I shouted at him. I was tired of bickering with him, All I wanted was that fucking book! It really was not that much to ask!

"Why? he asked softly. He looked up at me with beautiful honey-gold eyes that saw right through my soul. I was about to tell him, but caught myself. How can I seriously be thinking about telling this almost-stranger about my entire past! I must be going insane!

"Why do you care?" I snapped back at him. His eyes showed hurt.

"I don't know." he confessed, "maybe I'm curious about you after our near death experience."

"That would not have killed me. You know that, you read the book."

"Ya, I guess." he replied. "Why didn't you just tell all of us who you were?"

I could not believe he was talking about this! He actually wanted me to talk to him about my past. "You are joking right?" I sneered at him, "You are a Nephilim! You would have tried to kill me the second you found out who I really was and what I have done!"

He stared straight at me, "I wouldn't." he whispered to me.

I had finally had enough and lounged for the book. Jace was faster then I thought, but I was still faster. We started fighting for the book. In the process, we knocked over a big glass cabinet. It fell down with a crash , scattering brocken glass everywhere. Jace and I both looked to see what was in the cabinet.

There they were, the things I had spent decades looking for. Here, locked away in a Nephilim Institute, were my family's bracelets.

**/**

**That's it for now! I understand that it may be confusing now, but by the next chapter, you'll unsterstand the bracelet thing lol, just stick with it! Love Orpheus and Erydice 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanx for the reviews and I know it can get a bit confusing, but it will clear up alot by chapter 7**

**I own no characters from the mortal instrument**

**/**

Chapter 4 Jace's POV

We both crashed into the glass cabinet filled with spoils. Spoils were pieces of a Downworlder that we had killed. The first thing I thought about when I heard all the jars shattering, was that I was the one who would have to clean it up. Then I saw Isobela's face.

Her face was a mask of true horror. Her mouth hung open in disbelief and grey eyes were now black with dispare. When I followed her train of sight, I saw that she was looking at bracelets.

There were seven of them, all the same, yet all different. They all had an aura of power and all decorated in gold or silver with beads. She reached for one of them, a silver one with a charm of a white dove. She was about ten centimeters away when she flinched as if the bracelet has burnt her.

Just then, Hodge walked in, obviously being drawn in by the loud crash. He froze when he saw who I was with.

"Hello." he said to Isobela, who still sat frozen on the floor. Whe she didn't answer him, he looked questionably at me. I shrugged my shoulders, not knowing why she behaving this way.

Hodge then saw what she was looking at, "Oh, those are spoils. We're not allowed to take them anymore, but I kept these ones to show that it is true that we Nephilims can truly conquer everyone and everything." he explained proudly.

"Spoils." Isobela gasped breathlessly.

"Yes spoils are when Shadowhunters take and atribute of a Downworlder that we had overtaken and destroyed. These spoils were the bracelets of seven Swawns. The Swawns are a powerful family of Downworlders that have unlimited power. These were the only seven ever killed by anything other then another Swawn. Truth be told, we did have help from another Swawn, but she hardly counted. She told us their weakness and BAM!" he smacked his hands together, "their black, ichor blood splattered the walls."

Isobela looked as if she was going to be sick. It was then that it dawned on me, these bracelets belonged to her family members. The Swawns that Hodge was speaking of, were her family, her brothers and sisters. Looking at her face now, I saw that her expression went from sick to enraged.

As if by magic, her scares became even more pronounced and her grey eyes turned black. Her glamor was stripping away. My proof was on Hodge's face. His eyes widened at what was happening befor him. Slowly, the true Isobela Swawn stood up and turned to face Hodge.

**Don't forget to review! Luv Orpheus and Eurydice 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**I sadly don't own any of the Mortal Instrument characters, :(**

**/**

Chapter 5 Bela's POV

"Their blood splattered the walls, did it?" I asked Hodge in a calm voice. He was starring at me with a look of pure-terror.

"What are y-you doing he-here?" Hodge stammered.

"Jace here 'saved' me, remember? You wanted to know why I was in the woods earlier? Well, I was on a hunt to find these!" I pointed to my family's bracelets.

My blood boiled. How dare he talk about my family like that! I was about to rip his throat out when Jace stepped in.

` "I'm sure there's just been a misunderstanding, these might be someone elses braceletes!" Jace said in desperation sending a look to Hodge, silently telling him to repeat what he said.

"There's no misunderstanding," I said in a sweet voice, "I'm going to kill him, slow and painfully."

After saying that, I turned to Hodge, flashing him a wide smile, revealing my pointed teeth. His eyes widened about twice there size and he looked as if he were about to pass out. But instead he screamed a loud, blood curling scream that shook the house. I rolled my eyes. Wimp, I thought. He was pathetic, wasn't he just telling me how Nephilim were strong enough to kill seven Swawns, now he couldn't even look one in the eye. It's sad how mankind have turned from strong, yet simple minded beings, to just simple minded beings.

Hearing Hodges screams, Isabelle came running in. "What the fuck is going on here?!" she asked in astonishment. Hodge just stood there like an idiot and pointed to me. If he was scared of me like this, he would have died of fear if I had removed all my glamor.

She looked at me and realized that I wasn't Clary anymore. Her mouth fell open and she reached for her whip,which was wrapped around her left wrist.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. It wouldn't do anything to me." I told her.

"Who are you?" she asked in a confident voice. Good for her, I thought, she has more courage then her Shadowhunter senior.

"That hardly matters." I said to the young Shadowhunter, "I just want my bracelets and I'll go. Not that hard is it girly, so pass me the bracelets."

Instead she grabbed one of my sisters's bracelets and pulled out a thin silver daggre. Shit, I thought. Even though silver couldn't kill me, it was the only material that could seriously injure me.

"If you take one step closer, I'll stab you in the throat!" Isabelle threatened me.

"Temper, temper!" I scolded her.

"Isabelle, run and get help. Don't try to attack her, or she'll kill you. She's a Swawn." Hodge calmly told Isabelle. As soon as Hodge said that I was a Swawn, Isabelle's eyes widened.

"I know about you!" she told me accusingly, "I did a paper on you when I was taking a magical beast class in Alicante. I know why you want these!" I narrowed my eyes at her, signaling her to stop talking. She kept going, "And I know how to destroy them. I had to read a certain section of your book. So if you don't do what I say, then I'll destroy them. And I know what your thinking, even if you kill me, the clave still has my paper that I wrote so they don't even need your book to destroy the bracelets."

`"What do you want then, little girl? Money, glory, I can give it to you if you just give me my bracelets." I said in a silky voice.

"I want you to stay here until the Clave comes, then they can do what they want with you." Isabelle said proudly. I probably could have taken the bracelets and run back to our family house and I wouldn't have anything to worry about, but I didn't like that not only this little kid, who I could easily kill, but the Clave knows how to destroy my family jewlery. Maybe if the Clave takes me in, I can find the paper and destroy it, then take my book with me so none can ever destroy the bracelets ever again.

"Fine, I'll stay, but don't think just because I'm staying that you have total power over me. Remember that I could kill you whenever I want, nothoing is stopping me." I told her. If I'm not going to hurt her, I might as well scare her. I f she really knew about me, then she would know that I probably wouldn't kill her, I would just injure her.

Hodge then briskly picked up the bracelets and walked out of the library, probably to send a letter to the Clave. Isabelle followed him out. That left Jace and I alone.

"Aren't going to leave with your collegues? Are you afraid to stay in the same room as me?" I asked Jace. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't believe that you would hurt me on purpose. What I don't understand is, why didn't you just kill Isabelle and then take the bracelets?" Jace asked me, his voice suspisious.

"Like you said, I don't really kill people, but that doesn't mean that I won't. Just to clear things up, If you ever try to hurt me or anything like that, I'm still fully capable of killing you." I told him. It wasn't a big deal that I was telling him that I wouldn't hurt him, almost everyone knew I wasn't the killing type anyway. I was more the, stay low kind kind of girl.

**/**

**Please read and review! Love Orpheus and Eurydice :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I obviously don't own Mortal Instruments lol though I wish I did**

**/**

Chapter 6 Jace's POV

I still couldn't believe what happened in the library. I mean, first of all, there was a Swawn in our Institute (!), second of all she was staying at the Institute (!). Not to be rude, because she wasn't that mean to me, but I don't want a mass murderer in my home, call me crazy, but I don't!

After he sent a letter to the Clave, Hodge told me to find Isobela a room to stay in. I found her the room farthest away from mine. When I asked Hodge how long she was going to be staying with us, he just said until the Clave wants to move her. He assured me that she would probably be gone tomorrow at the latest, because the Clave didn't want such a powerful animal in a place with low security. When he called her an animal, I cringed. To be honest, yes Isobela scared me, but I kind of felt sorry for her. She told me flat out that she didn't really kill unless she needed to.

While we were waiting for the Clave to come, Hodge told me that I would be incharge of Isobela. I have to make sure that she's always in her room and that she doesn't try any funny business, like trying to kill Izzy or something. When I asked Hodge why he picked me to watch over her, he just said that she seemed to like me more. Meaning that she didn't try or threaten to kill me yet.

I was about to enter her room for the fourth time in an hour when I saw Hodge and Isabelle leading six muscular men and woman who looked around the age of 85, down the hall to Isobela's room. The Clave, I thought darkly. I don't think I've ever heard anyone ever say that they liked the Clave. It wasn't that they were bad leaders, they were just creepy beyond belief and they took Downworlders verry seriously. Even though there were the accords, they still didn't like Downworlders, much less powerful ones like Isobela. I cringed to think of what they would do to her in Alicante.

By this time, they had reached me. "Jonathan Wayland?" the old lady asked me in a cracked voice.

"Yes." I awnsered. She looked at me with wrinkled eyes. My God, how old is this lady?

"My name is Amilia Wido, I am here to represent the Clave. You were the first one to communicate with this Downworlder, am I correct?" she asked me with a heavy German accent.

"Yes..." I replied hesitantly. Maybe it was an interview, I thought.

"May I have a word with you in private?" she asked me and not waiting for my awnser, leading me into Hodges empty study about six rooms down. "I have some questions for you Mr. Wayland. So, when you saw the thing in the woods, did you notice anything that seemed out of place to you?"

It took me a moment to understand what she was asking, then I realized, the 'thing' she was talking about was Isobela. "Not really," I replied, "I noticed that she was verry light and that she wasn't bleeding where she hit her head."

"Ok, what about when she awoke in the guest room?"

"She was about to leave, but I tied her to the bed and left, when I returned with Hodge and the others, I could tell that she had escaped her bonds, but she didn't try to leave, which I was a little curious about."

"She probably wanted to stay in the Institute. We figured that the power of the bracelets were calling her here and that whether you found her or not, she was going to show up here at some point. She was probaly going to try sneaking the books and bracelets out and leave you all alone." Mrs. Wido looked at me with unblinking eyes. It was kind of unerving. "Why did you two brake the cabinet?"

"I was looking through the library for books on magical creatures and I found one that I hadn't seen before, so I decided to look through it and see if I learned anything. It just happened to be Isobela's book. Then she walked into the library, saw me reading it, tried to get it away from me and in the process, we fell on the cabinet and broke it." I finshed my story.

"Usually a Swawn would kill anyone who read their book, you are lucky it was her book instead of any of her other family members, atleast she has a little bit of a moral compass." Mrs. Wido informed me. "I want you to do something Jonathan. I want you to befriend the beast. Us Shadowhunters have been trying to learn about Swawns for centuries and have gotten nowhere. If you befriend her, there is a chance she will tell you inside information."

I could barely believe what I was hearing. She wanted me to lie and minipulate Isobela! I was about to protest when Mrs. Wido told me, "Your job is to protect human kind from other worldly creatures. Imagine all the lives you could save if we knew how to controle the Swawns, everyone fears them, we would have total controle! You would have eternal fame!"

I'm not going to lie, eternal fame did sound good, but I felt bad knowing that I could possibly destroy Isobela's family. I didn't hear about a Swawn attack since 1945. But it was my job so the only thing left to do was say, "I'll do it."

**/**

**Now is when we really get into the stroy lol Please read and review! Love Orpheus and Eurydice 3**

**P.S The next chapter Isobela is going to tell Jace about her life, so if there is anything about her past that really confuses you or if you have any questions you want in the next chapter, then review. I'll wait a couple days if there aren't verry many reviews, so the more you review, the faster chapter 7 will come out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed so far, I'm thankful ;) Disclamer: Sadly I don't own the Mortal Instruments and all their characters (but I do claim the ideas of Swawns)**

**/**

Chapter 7 Bela's POV

Ofcaurse I get stuck with the young Shadowhunter boy as my 'guard'. When I left the library, he showed me to a room and left me. He shows up about every 20 minutes to make sure that I'm still in the room. Not that he could do anything if I wanted to leave.

I could sence when the Clave arrived. I could tell that they were outside my door, but they didn't enter until about 15 minute later. When they did, I reconized one of them. Amilia Wido walked in with six bodyguards. They must have brought Amilia in because she already met me and would know if it was truly me or not. I can't believe that she was still a part of the Clave, if my math was right, (which it always was) then she was 86 years of age.

"Isobela." she said curtly. I didn't respond. I refused to give her the satisfaction of having me speak to her. "Well I can tell that you don't want to talk, so I'll just tell you what I need to, then I will leave you be."

I raised my eyebrows at her. They weren't going to make me go anywhere? Well that changes my planes. How was I going to get into Alicante without the Clave taking me in?

"We have agreed to let you go and we will give you the bracelets if you wish, but if you want them then you must wait six months until we have checked them for curses or if they are weapons." she told me.

I laughed bitterly, "You know that they are not weapons Amilia, you know exactly what they are and what they do."

"Anyhow, we must take them for six months. If you want them then you must stay here until they are given to you. If you harm anyone who we don't want you harm, then we will destroy a bracelet each time. Mr. Wayland will be incharge of you and your welfare." With that, Amilia got up and left, leaving me alone in my new room.

Not even five minutes after Amilia had left, Jace walked into the room. "I assume that you are Mr. Wayland?" I said laughing. Oh great, I thought, I 'm stuck with this kid for six months. Even though I was given the option to leave, I wasn't going to. I had been looking for those bracelets for so long that leaving them behind wasn't an option.

Jace blushed, "Ya, I am. I guess we might as well become aquinted with each other if we're going to be together for the next six months."

"I guess."

"Well let's start with back stories, the old fashion way." Jace said. When I still said nothing, he said, "I guess that I'll start. You already know that,"

"Wait!" I stopped him. I decided that I was goin to be truthful to him, but if I was going to do that, then he was going to be truthful with me too. "I think that we should both make on oath. Like you Shadowhunters, we Swawns take our oaths seriously. Before I tell you anything about myself, you have to promise that nothing we speak about leaves this room until I say otherwise. We also have to tell the truth, no lies and trust me, I'll know if you lie to me."

To this he just nodded and swore to the angle on my terms, and I did the same.

"Anyway, as I was saying," Jace resumed, "That you already know my name, it's Jonathan Christopher Wayland. I'm 18 years old, I was adopted by the Lightwoods when I was ten. My only friends are Alec and Isabelle. I used to Live in Alicante until my dad died."

"That can't possibly be your entire life. It sounds so usual, are going to give me details or anything?" I asked.

"What do you want to know?" he asked me.

I thought about it. "How did your dad die?" I asked him. If he could tell me about this truthfully, then I would tell him about my family.

"He was killed in our country house, by men in cloaks. I was hidding under the stairs when he died. I saw everything." he told me, a little bit stressed at having to relive the memory.

"What about the rest of your family? Your mom or cousins?"

"I don't have any other family other then my father. My mother died when I was born. Okay, enough about me. Your turn." he told me.

"Why don't you ask me questions and I'll awnser them. It would take a year to tell you my life story." I said laughing, then I abruptly stopped. How could I be laughing? Jace was almost a stranger. _Relax_, a voice in my head told me.

"Fine then, ummm, how old are you? In humain years." he asked me.

Typical, I thought, "In Swawn years, I'll be 18 in two years and in humain years, I'm 17,998. I was born in Acient Greece in the year 15,988 B.C. We count our year by millenias." I laughed at the look on his face. "Any others?"

"Why do you change your apperence? Most people wouldn't recognize you."

I hesitated, "Have you seen me without my glamour? If so then you would understand that even if people didn't recognize me, they would be afraid of me. I'm just not pretty like the rest of my family."

Jace looked a little scared when he asked, "What does it mean when a humain can see through your glamour whithout trying?"

I didn't know where he was going with this, "It usually mean that they have some Swawn blood, but the othe Swawns would notice that pretty fast. The other possibility that I know is that it could be the Swawns Soul Mate. Usually the Swawn won't know it's their Soul Mate until he or she tells them. The Swawn's Soul Mate can resist the power of the Swawn's natural self which mean, that if I were to show myself with absolutly no glamour to you, you would burn to ashes, but if I showed my Soul Mate, then he or she could resist it and would live. The can also automaticly speak the Swawn's native laugues and can communicate through thoughts. They can also be turned into a Swawn. Why?"

Jace looked to be in deep thought, "Can a Swawn have more the one Soul Mate in their whole life?"

"No, that's why you're allowed to Change them."

"Do you already have one?" he asked me, not meeting my gaze.

"No." That was a subject I didn't want to approche. Just then Isabelle came in announcing that it was dinner.

"Oh!" he said "I forgot to ask you, is there any special food you need while you're here with us?" I was shocked, I didn't think they would care.

"I only eat Kosher." I told him. He looked a little shocked.

"You're Jewish?" he asked in suprise

"Yes, is there a problem with that?" I asked him in a cold voice. I wasn't going to start this shit with Shadowhunters again.

"No! Not at all! I'm sure we can find you something to eat for tonight then we can make your food seperatly." With that, Jace led me out of my room and walked with me down to the dinning room.

**/**

**They will probably talk about Isobela's past in every chapter so if your question wasn't answered, then don't worry. Please read and review! Love Orpheus and Eurydice 0;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I hadn't updated in a while, I'd been busy with my summer :) Like I've said before, I don't own the Mortal Instruments or any of the other characters from other stories and shows mentioned in my story (sadly). Heads up, my story will start to look like a cross over since I've tried to incorporate all my favorite thing in it, if anyone really doesn't like it, then coment and I'll see if I can change it!**

...

Chapter 8

Jace's POV

It's been about two weeks since Isobela arrived at the Institute, I had spent all my free time with her. If I wasn't trainning or out hunting, I was with her. At first it had just been like a chore, but as she started to become more open, I had started to look forward to spending time with her.

She had told me more about herself. We had even, dare I say it, become friends. She had even asked me to call her Bela after a few days, which I thought was good progress. I would be happy for the time I was with her, but then as I left, I would remember my promise to the Clave, to spy on Isobela and tell them everything.

I had told Hodge about my promise to Bela that I would never tell anybody anything that was mentioned in that room, and he said that if I would just take her somewhere else and talked to her, then I wouldn't really be breaking my vow. I haven't done it yet though, I want to make sure that she totally trusted me first.

So far she told me about her family. She had four parents, two biological and two adoptive. She only had one biological sister, her twin, and seven adoptive siblings (three brothers and four sisters) who all died but two. When I asked her how her siblings had died, she said that they were murdered and wouldn't talk to me for almost three days.

She also told me about where she lived all her life, what it was like traveling the world, she even joked about how she still had all the furniture and clothes that she had from the past.

So far this week though, I had spent all my time with Bela since there were no demons in the city. When Izzy asked why that was, Bela spoke up and said that it was her, that her presence was scaring the demons away. For the first days, it was nice, not having to do anything but talk to Bela, but then even that became boring.

Today though, I was taking Bela to Central Park, since she hadn't been there since the 80's. We met at the entrance and took a taxi into the city.

"So," I started, hoping that she would carry on the conversation. No luck. We sat in the back of the cab in silence for almost 20 minutes.

When we finally got to the park, she asked, "So, what do you want to talk about today? My homes again, history, wars?"

"Actually," I started, "I was wondering if I could talk to you about your powers." This was a perfect opertunity to find out this important information.

She was a little hesitant, but she finally asked, "What do you want to know?"

I didn't really know how to start. "What powers do you have?"

" Well, alot of people confuse my powers with my natural self." she told me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"Well, I can perform spells, which is really my only power, but I'm naturally strong, fast and I have natural weapons, but you'll probably sleep better tonight if I don't tell you." she said smugly.

I was about to question further when Bela froze dead, and turned paler then I thought possible. When I followed her train of sight, I saw a middle age man with black hair that stood around 6,3 and a tall, curvy teenage woman with black curlys. They were walking towards us.

"Bela! It's so great to see you! I haven't spoken to you since your little temper tantrum in 1949! You're looking...well, you haven't changed a bit, have you?" the teenager said to Bela. Bela just stood up stiffly with her hands in tight fists by her side. She was fuming.

"Now Sara, be nice to your sister, she's been through alot." the middle aged man said. "Now Bela dear, aren't you going to introduce us to your new friend?"

"Dad, this is Jace, Jace, this is my dad and sister." she said the last part bitterly, as if it pained her. Her sister nodded her head in my direction, a smile on her lips. Bela noticed and sent her sister a look of pure hatred.

"Well if you don't mind, Jace and I will be going now." Bela said curtly, grabing my arm and started to turn me away from them.

Before Bela could drag me away, Sara grabed my other arm and whispered, "If you want awnsers about Bela, meet me at my place tonigh." With that, the handed me a card with her addresse on it and let go of my arm.

Without wasting anymore time, Bela tightened her grip on me and I felt a hard pulling. The next thing I knew, we were back at the Institute.

Without looking at me, Bela turned and climed up the stairs two at a time, leaving me to decide if I would go to Sara's or not.

...

**I hope that was okay! Hopefully I'll have a knew one up almost every week, it depends on how school goes :P With love Orpheus and Erydice ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry It took so long to post this ;/ Once again, I own nothing to do with the Mortal Instruments or any other character mentioned now or will be mentioned in future chapters.**

Chapter 9

Bela's POV

I hate my sister! It took everything I had not to pounce on her. After all that she's done, she has the nerve to show her face around any of our family members! And then, she was hiting on Jace? I didn't know why I was so pissed about that part, but I was.

"_This is my addres, come over if you're interested about Bela's past." _she had said to him. I was kind of expecting that; it was a typical Sara move, to take my only friends (and I had dared to call Jace my friend) and drive them all away. The typical Swawn saying: Why kill and end their suffering, Other then torture and make them live through it, and having Jace, the person who was 'supervising' me , hating me for my past, would be torture.

I knew he was going to go see her, I could tell by the look on his face. The question was, was I going to stop him? I wanted too. I didn't want him to learn about me from my sister, but on the other hand, he was going to find out anyway, one way or another.

I just sat there on my bed thinking about all the possibilities, half expection Jace to come in and asure me that he wasn't going to go. He didn't. When I finale accepted that he was gone by now, off to see Sara, I layed on my bed, and cried for the first time in over 60 years

...

Jace's POV

I did it. I left to go see Sara. As I walked down the hallway to leave, I stop by Bela's room. I was about to knock on the door, when I heard her crying. I felt so guilty that I almost went back to my room. But I didn't, I kept going.

I was already on the subway when I started getting second thoughts. 'Maybe I should just go back,' I thought,' I'd let Bela tell me everything herself.' The thing was, if I asked Bela to tell me everything, then I would never know if I was getting the whole story, but if her sister told me, the it would probably be more reliable. He had to get this for the Clave, he justified. Once he got the information that he needed, he would go straight back to the Institute.

I had gotten of the subway at this point and was walking down the streets of Manhatten, looking for the number on his card. It wasn't that hard to find, being one of the most extravagent houses he had ever seen. She was definetly different then Bela in that way, Bela seems more quiet then how Sara acted.

The house was about three stories high, made out of white bricks. There were balconies on every floor and the double doors where made of oak.

I only had to knock on the door once for someone to open it. It was someone with incredible pale skin and hollow looking eyes. I'd seen this look on people before. It was the look people get when they become subjects to a vampires powers. Which means that since Sara was the owner of tis house, then she must be a vampire. It's funny, out of all the times we had talked about her family, she had never mentioned Sara and you could feel the tension in the park. I wondered why she hated her sister so much, 'Well,' I thought, 'I will figure out the reason for all the hatred in only a few hours, if that.'

The subject led me through halls of mirrors and floors of black marble. Finale, we stopped infront of a large set of black, double doors, and the guy knocked. There was no reply, but the guy knew to enter held the door open for me, and I passed him and enterd into a small room, considering the size of the doors. The walls well draped in dark red velvet with no windows. All that was in the room was a small table for two made of black stone and two chairs to match. Sara was already seated at the head of the table, but she rose as I walked in.

"So I see that you had accepted my offer to talk. What made up your mind?" Sara asked me smugly. I didn't really have time to take in her beauty in the park. She was definetly a looker, but in all ways oppiste of Bela. Bela was tall and skinny to the point that if she were a humain, there would be no way she could live. She had a scared face but a lovely smile when she showed it, and the most beautifyl eyes I'd ever seen. The only thing she had in common with Sara was their dark brown, curly hair. Sara was shorter then Bela and way cuvyer. Where Bela didn't really have too much of a shape, Sara's curves where curlier then her hair, if you catch my drift. Her smile was more teasing and seductive then pretty and her eyes where actualy kind of scary, being the color of midnight. All the same, she was pretty.

"I was just curious." I explained shortly. I just wanted to get the info, and get back to the Institute.

"Well, Bela is, ah, verry interesting." Sara said teasingly. "Do you want to get started or would you like to, have a drink first?"

"If we can just get to it, that would be great." I said tightly.

"Oh, you're no fun! Very well then, let's get started. I need you to put your hand in the bowl on the table, and you would probably like to sit down too." she finished with a wink.

...

**That's it for now! I'll post my next chapter when I have time (highschool is brutal!) Till then, Orpheus and Erydice :)**


End file.
